fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Modded Minecraft
Summary Modded Minecraft is essentially Minecraft with various extra additions (Also known as mods) involved in it. Mods of which manipulate various aspects of the game, such as adding new content, tweaking certain mechanics, etc. You are free to add a header at the bottom of the page listing a mod with various characters below it. Power of the Verse Modded Minecraft is commonly viewed to be around either Large Town level or Small City level at most thanks to how powerful entities from Orespawn and other various mods are. However, it is much more powerful than that if you look deeper. Mods such as Advent of Ascension reach up to Small Planet level due to there existing apparatus capable of destroying many blocks of bedrock at once with hax ranging from Cotton Candor being able to resist any form of damage except for a handful of magic attacks, Kror being capable of repeatedly damage nearby entities while bypassing their durability from a range, the Ancient Cavern guardians gods being able to resurrect themselves an infinite amount of times, and every boss is resistant to having their soul stolen by weapons such as the Soul Spark. Some of the most powerful mods so far go up to around Multi-Galaxy level; these mods usually import items that can destroy the world over time, such as the Void TNT from Void Decay. Eeo from Advent of Ascension can also possibly reach High Universe level through a statement that implies the entire Mysterium dimension takes place in its mind. Other mods can potentially go even higher, like RFTools Dimensions, where the Player can create and edit as much dimensions as they like whilst existing above them, and The Titans, which contains many titans whose power range from City level up to at least Multiverse level. A lot of common enemies from these types of mods usually range from Building level (Scaling to iron armor equipped players) to Town level or Large Town level (Scaling to players with armor comparable/better than diamond), while some of which usually have hax ranging from durability negation to being capable of entirely resisting various damage types. Common enemies from mods balanced around vanilla usually range from Small Building level at the least to Building level ''' (Rarely '''Town level) at the most. The speed for most of the entities within the mod tend to go from Normal Human (Most mobs usually move at a walking pace) to either Superhuman '''(Some mobs are capable of moving at a speed about as fast/faster than a player mounting a horse) or '''Supersonic+ (Some AoA mobs are capable of moving at a speed capable of rivaling that of bullets from various guns) with Massively Hypersonic reactions/combat speed scaling to endermen. Mods such as Thaumcraft have possible Massively Hypersonic+ attack speeds scaling from lightning wand foci. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *Zanybrainy2000 *Withersoul 235 *ZacharyGrossman273 *Mr. Bambu Opponents Neutral Profiles Advent of Ascension Corallus Cotton Candor Penumbra Coniferon Horon Goldorth Eeo (Advent of Ascension) Arcworm Player Orespawn The King The Queen Mobzilla Arcana RPG Void Lord Exawdus Midnight Titan Thaumcraft Thaumaturge Giant Taintacle The Aether The Sun Spirit The Player (The Aether) The Twilight Forest The Hydra (Twilight Forest) The Minoshroom (Twilight Forest) The Snow Queen (Twilight Forest) The Ur-Ghast (Twilight Forest) The Player (Twilight Forest) The Twilight Lich (Twilight Forest) Abyssalcraft Asorah Cha'gorath J'zahar Sacthoth Oblivionaire Divine RPG The Ancient Entity The Watcher King of Scorchers Composite Ayeraco Soul Fiend Kar-OT Vamacheron Twilight Demon Densos Reyvor Dex Zichile Eternal Archer Parasecta Dramix The Hive Queen Quadro Dr. Karos Raglok Gog'dure Wreck Lady Luna The Titans See page: Minecraft Titans Other Void TNT (Void Decay Mod) The Player (RFTools Dimensions) Composite Mob (Hypothetical) Burning Godzilla (The Godzilla Mod) Pigzilla (Pig Meteors Mod) Pirate Captain (Chocolate Quest) The Player (Voltz) The Player (Project Ozone 3) Weapons Lucky Block Chance Cube Chance Icosahedron Debugger (Draconic Evolution) Caster’s Gauntlet Vehicles Category:Minecraft Category:Modded Minecraft Category:Verses Category:Games